The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to generating synchronized image outputs, and more particularly, to a synchronization controller for a multi-sensor camera device (e.g., a stereo camera device) and a related synchronization method.
With the development of science and technology, users are pursing stereoscopic and more real images rather than high quality images. There are two techniques of present stereo image display. One is to use a video output apparatus which collaborates with glasses, such as anaglyph glasses, polarization glasses or shutter glasses, while the other is to directly use a display apparatus without any accompanying glasses. No matter which technique is utilized, the main theory of stereo image display is to make the left eye and the right eye see different images (i.e., one left-view image and one right-view image). Hence, the brain will regard the different images seen from two eyes as one stereo image.
A stereo image pair of one left-view image and one right-view image may be obtained by using a stereo camera device. The stereo camera device is a camera that has two image sensors designed to take two pictures. The stereo image pair, including one left-view image and one right-view image, therefore creates the three-dimensional (3D) effect when viewed by the user. However, there may be a problem that the left-view image and the right-view image generated from the stereo camera device are not synchronized with each other. As a result, when the non-synchronized left-view image and right-view image are displayed on a 3D panel of an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone), the user of the electronic device would have a poor 3D viewing experience.